


Intertwined Memories

by FallenQueen2



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Child Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Switching Places, Time Travel, canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When trying to save a young Warlock, Alec and his younger self get switched. While Magnus and the others try to deal with a baby Alec, adult Alec has to try to save his family and get back in one piece.





	1. Chapter 1

"ALEC!!" Jace, Izzy and Clary's voices mingled together as a bright light engulfed the area that Alec, Emma the young Warlock girl who they were trying to save from the Circle member Pierce were currently fighting in. 

Jace raced towards his Parabatai, worry and fear flooding their bond before Jace had to skid to a halt to stop himself from face planting against the wall that Alec and Emma had been backed against under the fierce attack from Pierce. 

"No!" Izzy cried as Jace slumped against the wall, hand cupped around his Parabatai rune his face pale and Clary was staring at the nearby trashcan. 

"Uh, guys?" Clary started as she took a step towards the can while Izzy helped Jace to his feet, seeing how unsteady he was. 

"I can't feel him Iz, it's like he's there but muddled and it hurts. I can't feel my Parabatai, our brother!" Jace looked about a minute away from hyperventilating. 

"The rune isn't gone, he's still alive. Focus on him Jace and breath with me." Izzy advised her hand splayed over the blond's chest protectively. 

"Guys!" Clary was kneeling next to the trashcan. "You need to see this!"

Izzy helped Jace limp over to where Clary was staring wide at and she felt her heart stop in her chest.

"Alec?" Jace whispered as he wrenched himself away from Izzy only to crash to his knees with his hands reaching out.

"…Jace?" A child's voice whispered out and the darkened figure moved out of the shadow of the can, his eyes flickering over Jace's face and hair. 

"Yeah, it's me, brother." Jace felt Izzy kneel next to him and Clary's hand on his shoulder, unaware he was trembling until he was stilled. 

"What's going on? You're so big now…Where are we? Where are Izzy and mom?" Alec looked around confused before his eyes grew wider when they landed on Izzy. 

"Hi, big brother." Izzy held her hand out slowly, remembering how he was like at this age but only just. She let out a groan of the wind being knocked out of her that was echoed by Jace when their pintsized older brother threw himself into their arms. 

Izzy and Jace wrapped their arms tightly around Alec and Clary couldn't stop the smile that appeared at the obvious love that was being displayed by the three. 

"Where are we? Why are you all so old and who is she?" Alec sent Clary a far too familiar glare, but it was far too adorable on the child that was being mushed against Isabelle's chest. 

"We were on patrol, trying to save a little Warlock girl… Something happened and you and your older self seemed to have switched places. Everything will be fine though, I promise." Izzy brushed Alec's messed up hair out of his eyes with a kind smile she kept for people she truly loved. 

"Okay, shouldn't we go to the Clave then?" Alec tilted his head a bit, keeping an eye on the redhead who he still didn't know, but the runes on her skin meant she was a Shadowhunter. 

"Magnus! If this is a spell of sorts he would be the best bet and besides you know how gets when he isn't told about things that involve Alec." Clary spoke up the idea striking her at Alec's suggestion.

"Magnus would be the best bet right now." Jace agreed looking up at his sister before his attention was turned back to Alec when the kid tugged at his jacket with a serious look on his pudgy little face. 

"Who is she and who is Magnus? Why aren't we going to see mom and dad?" Alec looked distressed he hated not knowing anything. 

"She's Clary and she's my sister. It's a long story, but she's safe and a friend. Just like Magnus, he is a very powerful Warlock and is a…Close friend of yours." Jace took a moment to rework his wording before answering. 

"Sister? Like Izzy?" Alec looked between the two, his eyes squinting up as he tried to see the resemblance between the two. 

"Yeah like Izzy." Jace ruffled Alec's hair up before standing up, holding Alec up on his hip ignoring the noise of surprise and annoyance when the child realized what was happening now. 

"Jaaaceee, I can walk!" Alec pouted as he tucked his face against the blond's shoulder, sinking into the protective aura that his grown-up brother was emitting with his Seraph blade in his free hand at the ready, looking every bit the Shadowhunter he was. 

"I know you can Parabatai, but let me do this okay?" Jace lowered his voice as Clary scouted the way while Isabelle kept an eye on their backs so Jace could focus on Alec. 

"Parabatai? You mean we became Parabatai?" Alec's face lit up and his mouth opened in awe. 

"Of course we did, I told you that we would. Did you doubt me?" Jace teased and Alec puffed up his cheeks cutely. 

"Never! You're my brother, I will always trust you!" Alec insisted and Jace felt his heart thud painfully at the obvious innocent trust Alec was showing in him. How many times did he abuse that lately? How many times did he go off at him? 

"I bet we are the best team there is, mom and dad must be so proud!" Alec babbled on ignorant of the internal battle that was raging in Jace's heart and head. 

"Very proud." Jace got out and silently thanked the Angels that they were at Magnus' building and at Clary's nod they rode up to the penthouse. 

"You never told me who this Magnus is you know." Alec poked Jace's cheek trying to get the blond's attention.

"Magnus Bane, he's the high Warlock of Brooklyn." Clary smiled at Alec as the elevator rose up. 

"Are you kidding me? Mom hates him! She forbade any of us from ever going near him!" Alec started to squirm in Jace's hold and Izzy cupped her brother's cheek and flashed him that same smile again. 

"We won't let anything happen to you big brother, we swear it. Mom was wrong about Magnus, she was wrong about a lot of things… Magnus would never hurt you, he wouldn't hurt any of us." Izzy said firmly keeping eye contact with Alec. 

"Okay…I trust you and Jace, we'll see about everyone else." Alec said stubbornly.

"That's my brother." Izzy kissed his cheek laughing when he made a face and wiped at his cheek to get her lipstick off as the doors dinged open. 

"Magnus are you here?" Jace called out as he used his key to open the door, noticing Alec clutching his jacket a bit tighter as he looked around the extravagant décor.

"Yes, yes I am. What did I say about indoor voices Jace?" A smooth slightly accented voice came out as an Asian man with colorful clothes, purple-tipped stylized hair and dark eyeliner came into view. The martini glass he was holding fell to the floor, shattering into shards and the liquid staining the wood floors as his and Alec's eyes met each other.

"Alexander?" Magnus sounded like the wind had been punched out of him. 

"Hello?" Alec offered up suddenly shy as he resisted the urge to hide his face in Jace's neck, but for some reason, he didn't want to look away from the Warlock. 

"What happened?" Magnus's eyes flashed and blue light flickered between his fingers as he fought for control.

"Hey Alec, did you want to see the view from the balcony? It's something else!" Izzy hefted Alec out of Jace's arms and onto her own hip, walking past the struggling Warlock but paused when Alec reached out. His little hand curled around the fabric of Magnus' sleeve and the Warlock's eyes flashed to the child.

"I can't leave him here, can't you see? He's struggling for control! I can help him, I think I can at least." Alec gnawed on his lower lip as he refused to pull his eyes away from Magnus. 

"Oh, Alexander you are something else." Magnus' voice was soft as his cat eyes faded away and his magic seemed to calm him around him. 

Alec didn't know what to say so he just smiled, he nodded at Izzy knowing that the Warlock would be alright and it felt odd but he shrugged it off. 

"What was that about?" Clary asked confused as Alec and Izzy disappeared out of earshot.

"My magic has always been… Receptive to Alexander's presence, now what exactly has happened to him?" Magnus calmed himself as he sank down onto a nearby chair not sure his legs wouldn't move over to scoop child Alec up into his arms and never let him go. 

"We aren't exactly sure, we just know we need to keep this from the Clave for as long as possible," Jace said glancing at where Izzy was pointing at something in the distance for Alec's benefit. 

"So you came to me first, smart choice." Magnus hummed as he let his magic run between his fingers. 

"Now tell me everything," Magnus ordered as he crossed his legs ready to get his Alexander back.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the black spots that invaded his vision. He felt pain rip through him, he couldn't feel Jace like he did moments ago. It was like Jace was muffled and light-years away, it hurt every fiber of Alec's body and hadn't even noticed when he slumped against the wall and onto the ground. 

"Hey, get back here you little brat!" An angry, male voice shattered the haze Alec was stuck in. Alec looked up in time to a high-pitched scared scream as Emma, the young Warlock girl was grabbed by the wrist and yanked almost off of her feet.

"HEY!" Alec bolted to his feet, his Seraph blade gripped tightly in his hand as he advanced towards Pierce and Emma. Pierce twisted around, his face turned up into an ugly sneer. He tossed Emma off to the side as he twirled his Seraph blade before taking up an offensive stance. 

Emma looked between the two before she took off running, flickers of her pink magic appearing between her legs as she used her magic to enhance her speed. Alec swore as she disappeared from sight, but he had more to worry about right now as he brought up his blade to block Pierce's. 

"Just you and me now little Shadowhunter." Pierce's voice was grating on Alec's hearing. Alec could feel his adrenaline starting to drain from his limbs and exhaustion was setting in, but he couldn't let Pierce go after Emma and hurt her. 

"Bring it on traitor." Alec snapped back as he brought his leg up and planted a kick in Pierce's gut causing the man to stumble backward out of the alleyway. 

"Well, well, well look what we have here." Pierce's lips turned up in a wolf-like grin and a familiar high-pitched scream made Alec's heart thud painfully in his chest as he raced forward. 

"Go, Simon! Run!" A pintsized Clary Fray shoved at her just as a pint-sized friend who was looking at her like she had lost her mind as Pierce stepped towards them, his blade raised high and eyes trained on her. 

"Don't touch her!" Alec threw himself onto Pierce's back, arm tight around the man's throat stopping him from advancing anymore on the child-sized Clary, which Alec would have to think on after. 

"Hurry, get out of here!" Alec locked eyes with Clary and she shakily nodded before locking hands with Simon, tugging her mundane friend down the street her red hair flying out behind her. 

"Valentine will reward me if I bring back his daughter before she was found by you Shadowhunter's." Pierce spat and Alec growled.

"Over my dead body." Alec tossed Pierce into the nearby wall as he spun his blade between his fingers. 

‘That can be arranged, but another time." Pierce threw himself at Alec and Alec turned out of the desperate jab, hissing when the edge of his blade caught his left arm drawing blood. Alec grabbed onto it out of reflex and growled when Pierce fled down the street, blending in with the other mundane's. 

"Damn," Alec swore as he stepped back into the alleyway, sliding down the wall examining the cut on his arm. His mind was reeling; he had lost both Emma and Pierce and somehow had traveled back in time? There was no other way to explain why Clary and Simon were the size of children. 

Alec hissed as he pulled out his stele as he ran it over his healing rune. He let out a breath of relief as the cut healed and the stinging sensation disappeared with it. He worked his fingers and waved his arm before determining that the rune did its job. 

"Thank you for saving us." Clary's voice made Alec look up in surprise at the sight of the little-redheaded girl stood a few feet away from him. Simon's head was poking around the corner looking confused but refusing to be away from Clary. Nothing really has changed there then. 

"Forget about it, really, do forget about it." Alec knew if she told her mother her memories would be wiped again and he didn't want that to happen to her more than it already had.

"But…" Clary's lower lip trembled a bit and Alec groaned internally. 

"How about you keep this a secret between the three of us hmm?" Alec suggested gesturing to Simon making Clary give a thoughtful look.

"Okay, it's a secret!" She chirped as she held her pinky finger up and Alec looked at her confused. "A pinky promise! It's an unbreakable promise!"

"Okay, pinky promise it is." Alec locked his pinky with her much smaller one. Mundane’s were so weird. 

"Bye, bye Mister and thank you again! Come on Simon!" Clary bounced out of the alleyway, tugging Simon with her.

"So you were always trusting." Alec rolled his eyes; it was nice to know that Clary literally would never change. Alec leveled himself up onto his feet and stretched his back out, as he made sure his glamour rune was working on both his body and his quiver and bow. He stepped out onto the street and turned towards the direction of the Institute. He needed to make sure his family was okay because if Pierce went after Jace for the same reason as he went after Clary it would be extremely bad. 

Alec kept his senses open, avoiding any signs of Downworlder's not wanting to get into another fight. He had to suppress the need to turn down the street that would lead towards Magnus's loft. He just wanted to see his boyfriend and be told everything was going to be all right. Alec pushed those thoughts away if he was really in the past… Magnus might not even live in his loft, they weren't together and he couldn't risk meeting his lover too early in case it messed up the future. 

"Come on Iz! We have to find Alec if mom and dad won't do anything about it!" A voice reached Alec's ears from across the park that was surrounding the Institute. Alec whirled around to see child-sized Izzy and Jace sneaking alone the tree line of the park and wanted to slap his hand to his face. He forgot how many times Jace had snuck out with Izzy and if what he heard was true then, of course, they were going to go out looking for him. 

Alec growled and un-glamoured his bow and quiver when he spotted Pierce prowling up behind Jace and Izzy who were arguing about where to start looking first. Alec nocked an arrow quickly before letting it fly, embedding itself into the Circle member's shoulder. The man howled as he stumbles backward causing Jace and Izzy to whirl around in shock. 

"Get behind me!" Alec ordered as he stepped in front of his younger siblings, his protective nature going into overdrive as he nocked another arrow. Izzy dragged Jace behind Alec as her eyes lit up with something akin to recognition. 

"Stay away from them!" Alec growled as he let another arrow fly, joining the first one in Pierce's shoulder making the man cry out again.

"I'll be back Shadowhunter and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." Pierce took off using his speed rune to get away faster. Alec dropped his arm while letting out a loud exhale of annoyance. He turned his attention back to his little siblings when he felt a tug on his pants. He turned around to kneel down so he was eye level with wide-eyed Jace and Izzy.

"Big brother?" Izzy spoke first, her eyes searching Alec's face easily picking out the familiar features. 

"Hey, Iz." Alec smiled softly at her and let out a small laugh when she threw herself into his arms, nuzzling at his chest letting out a giggle.

"You're so tall now!" She exclaimed excitedly. 

"How do we know you're really Alec?" Jace crossed his little arms and glared at Alec who was embracing Izzy protectively. 

"Don't be like that Parabatai." Alec teased and Jace's arms dropped to his sides as his jaw dropped and eyes lit up. 

"So we really did it? We're Parabatai?" Jace looked so excited, eyes falling to Alec's side. Alec shifted Izzy enough for him to lift his shirt up to show them his Parabatai rune that thankfully was still dark on his skin even if his connection was like looking through panels of glass. 

Jace's little hand landed on the rune and he looked up at Alec in awe before throwing his arms around Alec, surprising the older Shadowhunter as if he remembered correctly child Jace wasn't much of a hugger. 

"What happened to you? You were training with us one minute then bam a giant flash of light and you were gone! Mom and dad wouldn't tell us anything and wouldn't let us help find you! Now you're big and old!" Izzy babbled and Alec couldn't help but lifted both Izzy and Jace up, settling them on his hips as he turned to head back towards the Institute. They hung onto him easily and a warm feeling settled in his chest at the feeling of his siblings letting him give them protection in a way they hadn't let him do in years. 

"I was trying to help a little girl, she was just coming into her Warlock powers and… A bad man was trying to hurt her, something happened and your Alec and I ended up swapping places, at least that's my best guess." Alec explained taking his time in getting back to the Institute, not sure if he really wanted to go in and have to deal with his parents and the Clave. He had to find Emma and stop Pierce and he just knew the Clave wouldn't let him do that; he didn't have time to deal with it right now. 

"You're our Alec too!" Jace pouted and Alec felt a smile tug at his lips. 

"That I am, but I need you two to do me a favor?" Alec looked at his siblings who were now giving him attentive and slightly puppy dog looks. 

"I need you to go back to the Institute and stay there until little me comes back. I need you to stay there to be safe and I don't want you to tell mom and dad about this, can you guys do that for me?" Alec asked as he knelt down on the ground letting his siblings stand on their own two feet. 

"Of course we can… Why though? Aren't you going to come back with us?" Izzy puffed up her chest while Jace looked confused as to why Alec of all people was telling them to keep a secret and break the rules. 

"It's complicated and I need to figure out how to get back to my own time and stop that man from before from hurting anyone else. I need you two to be safe." Alec brushed their hair out of their eyes on reflex like he did with Max and smiled when his sibling's cheeks flushed under the obvious words of love. 

"Okay big brother, we'll keep your secret but if we don't hear from you or our Alec soon then we WILL come find you." Isabelle poked Alec in the chest with a serious look on her little, still full of baby fat face. 

"It's a promise." Alec nodded before tugging his siblings in for a hug, pressing kisses to their foreheads before shooing them off. He watched them as they hurried back into the Institute, waving at him before the giant doors closed shut behind him. 

"Now time to do some hunting." Alec regretfully turned his back to the Institute with a new mission in his mind as he ran his stele over his stamina rune knowing he would need it.


	3. Chapter 3

"The view is very nice but I want to be in there with the others. I don't like not knowing what is going on." Alec was absolutely not pouting up at his now older sister. 

"I know you don't, but we don't want to burden you at least not yet." Izzy ran her fingers through her brother's hair, smiling when he made a soft noise of protest before she dropped to her knees when he let out a strangled noise. 

She came to know that it was one he used to cover up pain; she gripped his wrist holding his arm straight out, growling when a thin cut appeared on his arm before moments later it disappeared like a healing rune had been activated. 

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Isabelle cupped Alec's pale cheek in concern as he stared at his arm in confusion and some awe. 

"It came out of nowhere, it stung a bit but now it's like it wasn't even there?" Alec flexed his arm as he stared at his unmarred skin, tracing the area not noticing the way Isabelle's face twisted for a moment. She rose to her feet and held her hand out to Alec.

"Come on, let's go join the others." She suggested and smiled when he grabbed onto her offered hand, something he wouldn't dream of doing now. 

"Alec, why don't you go and clean up? It's been a long day for you hmm?" Izzy suggested, nudging him towards the hall leading down to the bedrooms and the bathrooms. 

"Okay, don't talk about anything important while I'm gone." Alec pointed at them accusingly before trotting down the hall on his stubby legs, disappearing around the corner before Izzy grabbed a cup of whatever Magnus was drinking and downed it. 

"What happened?" Jace asked knowing that look full well.

"Our Alec, older Alec must have gotten hurt. A cut appeared on little Alec's arm before it disappeared via a healing rune being used. It's the only logical explanation that I can think of." Isabelle explained and Magnus let out a soft string of words in another language under his breath. He flicked his fingers and a book appeared from one of the rooms and he started searching through it. 

"How is that even possible?" Clary asked, her eyebrows furrowing together. Jace leaned forward on his knees, lacing his fingers together as he watched Magnus flipped furiously through the old book that was floating in front of him. 

"We know nothing about the spell this young Warlock cast, but having wounds appear on this Alexander that must have come from my Alexander does narrow it down," Magnus said absently as he made a noise as he stared at the book more intently. 

"What if little Alec gets hurt, will it affect our Alec?" Jace asked. 

"Most likely and the reverse is the same. If our Alexander is injured then it will affect this Alexander." Magnus hummed.

"What if our Alec gets badly injured, because well we all know he bad he is with watching his own back…" Izzy worried her lower lip as she tried to shake any horrible situations out of her mind. 

"We'll just have to get him back before that happens then." Magnus stood up and strode over to a shelf filled with some of his potion ingredients. 

"I'll be right back." Izzy frowned down at her phone she had pulled out of her jacket when she finally decided to not ignore the vibrating of her phone. 

"What's wrong?" Clary asked not liking the look on Izzy's face. 

"Mom is asking where we are." Izzy closed her eyes as she tried to think of something to say to explain why they weren't reporting in after their mission. 

"Go, explain the best you can. I'll make sure nothing happens to Alexander." Magnus made the choice for the three and rolled his eyes when he got instant negative replies.

"I would die first before I let anything happen to my Alexander, now go." Magnus waved his hand letting his magic show in a silent threat. 

"Let us tell him where we are going first." Jace compromised. 

"I heard, you have to go tell mom what is going on." Alec's voice piped up from behind the group. 

"That's right, we have to give our mission reports," Jace remembered that even at this age Alec knew exactly how missions and paperwork worked with the Institute. 

"Okay let's go." Alec nodded firmly, his eyes steeling and it looked so wrong on such a young child. 

"Whoa there! You can't come with us!" Izzy waved her hands, panic appearing on her face at the very thought of bringing Alec to the Institute in his de-aged state. 

"Why not?" Alec was obviously trying his best not to pout but it was adorable and they all had trouble not to hug and coo over him.

"We just don't think your mother will be very open to the fact that magic did this to you," Magnus said carefully trying not to openly show his dislike for his boyfriend's parents. 

"She does hate Downworlder's…" Alec scrunched up his nose as he thought of Magnus' words.

"So while your brother, sister, and Clary go back to the Institute and deal with your mother you get to stay here with me." Magnus grinned, holding his hand out to Alec and his smile widened when Alec shyly took his hand. 

"Okay… Can we get pizza then?" Alec looked up at Magnus with eyes that were filled with childlike innocence. 

"The very best from Italy itself if you want," Magnus promised not being able to deny the baby version of his boyfriend. 

"Italy? You can really do that?" Alec let out a small gasp as his eyes lit up with wonder at the mere idea. 

"Oh, Alexander the things I will show you." Magnus's heart clenched at the silent awe in his younger future lover's eyes.

"Okay, I'll stay with Magnus and you guys can see mom and dad." Alec decided as he all but molded himself to Magnus' leg, still looking up at the Warlock with something that they had only seen on Alec's face when he was around Magnus in this time. 

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Izzy promised kneeling down to kiss Alec's cheek before Jace messed up his brother's hair and Clary waved slightly awkwardly at the two before following Jace and Izzy out of Magnus' loft. 

"Pizza?" Magnus offered with a soft smile.

"Pizza and magic!" Alec agreed making the Warlock chuckle fondly, he liked that the younger Alexander was more open to seeing his magic than his Alexander had been at first. 

"Pizza and magic." Magnus agreed, his hand tightening over Alec's smaller one and swore that he would protect every version of Alexander for now and forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec let out a quiet sigh as he peered around the area he could see from his perch on the top of a nearby fire escape. He had been at this all day and he was no closer to finding Emma or Pierce. He wished he had the Institute's or even better Magnus' assistance in tracking them down, but he couldn't mess with the past more than he already had by interacting with Clary, Jace, and Izzy. 

Alec frowned as he caught sight of something in the alleyway below him, he ran his stele over his rune by his ear and one on his forearm making his eyesight and hearing enhance. 

"You have to be kidding me." Alec shook his head in disbelief. 

"Raphael?" 

Sure enough, the vampire who would become Simon's friend and the head of the New York Clan was currently surrounded by what looked like other vampire's, most likely Camille's goons. It looked like Raphael was being beaten pretty badly if the shoulder wound was anything to go by. 

"Damnit." Alec let his glamour fade away from his bow and quiver. He took aim and let the arrow fly true and it embedded itself in the shoulder of the closest vampire to Raphael. The vampire let out a cry as he spun around hissing with his fangs bared. The others following suit turning their attention away from Raphael who slumped against the wall behind him, his hand gripping his shoulder as he looked around just as wildly as the others were. 

Alec dropped down onto the top of a dumpster, letting another arrow fly when he landed before he shouldered his bow to draw his Seraph blade. 

"A Shadowhunter?" One of the vampire's eyes widened as their eyes were trained on the slight glow Alec's blade was giving off.

"Run along now, leave him alone and I won't turn you to dust." Alec spun his blade as he spoke. 

"He's a vampire! Why do you care?" One asked confused.

"Five on one isn't fair no matter who it is." Alec glared, heat behind his words as he held his blade up again to get his threat across. 

"We won't forget this Shadowhunter!" They promised before they sped off and Alec rolled his eyes at the threat, he had heard much worse than that. 

"Are you okay?" Alec sheathed his blade before he dropped off the top of the dumpster.

"I'm fine," Raphael said briskly and Alec had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, apparently Raphael didn't change that much. 

"Yeah because that gaping shoulder wound really says ‘I'm fine'," Alec said channeling his sister's sarcasm. 

"What do you want Shadowhunter?" Raphael bared his fangs in an attempt to scare Alec off. 

"Right now I want to help your stubborn ass before you die, again. Besides sunrise is getting closer and you can't stay out here." Alec held his hands up showing he had no weapons and meant no harm. 

"If you try anything, I don't care about the accords I will bite you." Raphael snarled weakly but knowing when he needed help. 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's get moving." Alec glamoured his bow and quiver again before dragging Raphael's arm over his shoulder and slipped his own arm around the vampire's waist. Alec gave a silent sigh and started down the familiar street that would lead to Magnus' penthouse. He just hoped his Warlock lived there at this point in time and wouldn't try to find him after. He had messed with the past enough as it was and he still had a mission to complete. 

"Where are you taking me Shadowhunter?" Raphael tensed up as he noticed the building they were heading towards the front doors of. 

"To get you help, you stubborn vampire. Did you expect me to bring you to the Clave?" Alec side eyed Raphael and noticed some tension drain out of his body but the worry was still there as they stopped in front of the elevator of the lobby. 

"I was expecting that… Not this." Raphael looked at the elevator as it dinged open, noticing it was the express one straight up to the penthouse that only a few people knew about it yet this Shadowhunter knew exactly what button would bring it down to them. 

"Go get help, I have to do some hunting of my own." Alec nudged Raphael into the elevator.

"But!" Raphael looked surprisingly nervous about going up to see Magnus.

"If I know the Clave they will be busy chasing after me and I will not lead them here I swear it on the Angels," Alec said seriously just as the doors clicked shut cutting him off of Raphael as the vampire was taken up to Magnus. 

A large part of him wanted to be in that elevator badly, very badly. Alec missed his boyfriend so much it was like there was a hole in his chest. With everything that was happening right now he just wished he could curl up in Magnus' arms and let the world slip away. 

Right now though he had to find Emma before Pierce could and prayed to all the Angels that he wouldn't bump into anyone else before something happened that would affect the future. Now Alec understood why even Magnus wouldn't touch time magic, this was getting confusing and annoying. 

Once outside, Alec turned to gaze up at the lights that were on in the penthouse and let out a soft sigh of longing. He ran his stele over his glamour rune and flipped his hood up before merging with the mundane's, visible to them all because it was easier to hide from the vampire's he had driven off if he mingled with the mundane's as they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. 

A police siren was heard and Alec turned his head to the side to watch the white and blue car drive past him. He swallowed when his and Lucian Graymark's eyes caught each other; the wolf's eyes flashing a bright green briefly and Alec twisted his head to face the other way. Alec's heart was pounding in his chest as he did his best to act like nothing had happened in order not to draw attention to himself. The screeching of wheels behind him told him that he didn't succeed. 

"Hey! You, police!" Luke's voice carried over the crowd and Alec swore under his breath and he took off running. Pushing past the mundane's on the street as his eyes looked around for an escape route. 

So much for that mundane ‘pinky promise' thing! Alec twisted and turned around people, his legs pumping and chest feeling like it was on fire before he let out a cry as pain erupted from his shoulder. He stumbled a bit, clutching at his left shoulder looking over his shoulder wildly. 

Alaric was holding up a gun that Alec saw was covered in runes, clearly, it was hidden from the mundane's sight and was obviously meant for Downworlder's. From the shocking pain and the dots that were appearing in his line of sight told Alec that whatever was in that bullet was not reacting well to his angel blood. 

Alec swore as he pulled out his stele and ran it over his speed rune and he took off at almost vampire speed. He let the world blur around him and he was pretty sure he blacked out for moment or two. He blinked the world back into his vision and it was a familiar sight. 

He found himself clinging to the top of the fire escape that led to Magnus' loft. One he had used plenty times before, but never this badly injured before. His left arm was hanging uselessly at his side and he was pretty sure he lost his bow and quiver when the bullet hit him. 

"Magnus! This is the Shadowhunter I told you about!" Raphael's voice seemed like it had been muffled by water and it took everything Alec had to turn his head to the side to see Raphael standing there, looking much better and scared at the sight of him. 

That made no sense as his vision started to go dark again, but he caught sight of familiar eyeliner and the smooth voice of his boyfriend. Alec let out a soft, pained noise as his eyes slid shut and he felt his hold on the fire escape go slack, he felt air rushing past him before the familiar touch of magic wrapped around him and he fully gave into the approaching darkness hearing one final thing.

"Don't worry, I've got you, little Angel."


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you enjoy Italy little Angel?" Magnus asked softly, lifting up his arm to allow a content and slightly sleepy Alec to curl up against his side. 

"It was amazing! I've never been anywhere that wasn't the Institute before!" An adorable nose scrunching up as a yawn cut off Alec's words. Magnus fought back the urge to coo at the sight, if he knew Alexander was this adorable as a child he would have demanded photos right away. 

"Well, that is a shame," Magnus stated, silently glad he took photos of Alec enjoying himself in Italy just in case when this was all over his Alexander didn't remember. 

"I like your hair." Alec's shy words caught Magnus' attention. 

"Thank you, little Angel, you can touch it if you wish." Magnus offered and let his magic run a bit to allow the tips of his hair to change color. Alec let out a giggle as he rose to his feet and slowly ran his fingers over Magnus' styled hair and let out another laugh when the hair changed color again. Magnus let his hair cycle through the colors of the rainbow and everything in between sinking into the couch as Alec's little fingers gently threaded through his strands of hair. 

"The colors are pretty, but I like your normal hair the best," Alec admitted in a quiet voice, Magnus felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. 

"Thank you, Alexander." Magnus smiled unable to help himself.

"Why do you call me by my full name?" Alec huffed as he slid back down to curl up against Magnus' side, unable to explain why he needed so much contact with the Warlock. There was just something about Magnus that made Alec feel safe, protected and wanted, which was something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Do you not like it?" Magnus asked, his Alexander had never complained, in fact, more than once he had gotten cute blushes from his lover when his full name was used.

"Not really…I like it when you say it though…" Alec ducked his head, all but hiding his face against Magnus' side. 

"Is that so?" Magnus teased as he absently checked his phone to see if his contacts had gotten back to him about what he sent them regarding the spell that had swapped his Alexander with this adorable one. 

"Yeah, it's really nice. Mother only calls me Alexander when she's mad and I don't like the way she says it." Alec screwed up his nose as he remembered his mom yelling at him. 

"Well, I shall endeavor to call you Alexander as much as possible," Magnus promised as he threaded his fingers through the mess of Alec's dark hair. The two stayed like that for a little while before Magnus frowned when he felt his wards tense up but he relaxed them when he felt Jace, Izzy and Clary's energies there. 

"Where is my son Warlock?" Maryse Lightwood flew into Magnus' loft making the Warlock heave a sigh making a mental note to tighten up the wards as when it came to the Lightwoods nowadays he was far too lack.

"Mom?" Alec's head popped up from the other side of Magnus and his nose wrinkled up at seeing the age difference than the parents he remembered. 

"Oh my Angels, it really is you my baby boy." Maryse reached her arms out to take a hold of Alec who glanced back at the unemotional mask Magnus now had in place. 

"Hi mom, I know this is confusing but it's going to be okay! Magnus is going to fix this, he's really good at this magic stuff!" Alec tried his best to reassure his mom who had worry plain on her face to Alec's surprise because his mom never showed emotion like this. 

"Absolutely not! You will not be using your magic on my son!" Maryse snapped and hurried towards the door.

"Maryse, think about this! Magnus is the only way we can fix this." Jace stepped in the way of Maryse, holding his hands up to stop her from advancing any further. 

"The Clave will find another way!" Maryse snapped holding Alec tighter even as the little boy squirmed as he tried to look back at Magnus and his siblings at all once. 

"The Clave will experiment on him!" Izzy snapped, her patience breaking when she noticed how uncomfortable Alec was looking, gasping for air as Maryse held him tighter and tighter. 

"Alec! Let him go! He can't breathe!" Clary recognized the symptoms of shock knowing Luke and growing up alongside the police force for 18 years. 

Magnus was on his feet, fingers snapping as his magic whirled to life. His magic tore Alec away from Maryse's arms and over into the Warlock's arms. Magnus quickly checked Alec's pulse and his eyes, swearing under his breath.

"What's wrong with him?" Jace hurried over, hand over his Parabatai rune it was stinging like hell but the connection was still muddled. 

"What did you do Warlock?" Maryse made a move to draw her Seraph blade. Magnus flicked his fingers and she froze completely as her eyes darted around the room wildly. 

"This is a bullet wound, I need silence to see if I can heal it from here." Magnus' voice was calm and monotone, his cat eyes were steady even as blood soaked his clothes as he held the trembling and weakly gasping Alec to his chest. 

"If I can access more of my rune I may be able to help." Jace hurried forward to follow Magnus, the two locked eyes in a silent stare down.

"For Angel's sake! This is not the time to fight over Alec! Save him!" Izzy snapped her whip against the ground by her feet.

"Come," Magnus said shortly as he whisked Alec down the hall out of sight.

"Watch her." Jace pointed at Izzy and Clary who nodded in understanding. 

"Will he be okay? We've never dealt with bullets before." Izzy asked Clary in a quiet, hushed tone as the two females huddled together while keeping an eye on the still frozen Maryse. 

"It looked like it was in his shoulder, if he gets helps then he will be fine. People survive from shoulder wounds all the time." Clary assured Izzy, running her hand over the brunette's dark hair doing what her own mother did to calm the other girl down. Clary smiled when it worked and tension faded from Izzy's body and her head dipped down slightly.

"Thank you, Clary." Izzy's voice was quiet and unsteady. She leaned into the redhead's side for support that Clary willingly gave. Clary made a face as she dug into her pocket as her phone rang insistently.

"Simon? Not really a good time… What? Wait slow down…. What? Okay, we're at Magnus' loft, get over here when you can." Clary's face scrunched up in confusion like she was trying to remember something as she jabbed the end call button. 

"What is it?" Izzy stood up fully, looking concerned. 

"It's Simon and Raphael they are coming here… Simon said Raphael is remembering things that he didn't know before and I know there is something I'm forgetting, but that really isn't a surprise." Clary said rubbing at her forehead as she tried to think. 

"Not really." Isabelle gave a weak grin before striding over to the door when there was a loud banging noise in lieu of a knock. The moment Izzy opened the door Raphael sped past her and down the hall that Magnus, Alec, and Jace had disappeared moments ago.

"He said he knew about the bullet that hit Alec? What's going on?" Simon asked as he joined Izzy and Clary looking down the hall where Raphael had disappeared down. 

"Alec got caught up in a spell of sorts, from what we know so far. Our Alec and kid Alec's places got swapped and what happens to one of them happens to the other as well." Clary explained and Simon's eyes widened.

"Oh, the pinky promise!" Simon said in awe as something clicked into place.

"Pinky promise?" Izzy tilted her head confused at the term. 

"It's a mundane thing, but when Clary and I were younger… You just started freaking out before grabbing me and we ran. You said there was this man with a blade coming after you but this other guy, tall with lots of tattoo's and black hair stopped him. After you disappeared down this empty alleyway and made a pinky promise with thin air, you said you wouldn't tell anyone about this and we never mentioned it again…" Simon explained and realization appeared on Clary and Izzy's face.

"Oh my angels, that was Alec?" Isabelle gasped in disbelief. 

"He saved me?" Clary hated that she couldn't remember if she had then maybe they wouldn't have gotten off on the wrong foot at the start. 

‘That's what you said, but we never brought it up again because well to kids pinky promise's are a sacred thing in the mundane world." Simon nodded solemnly. 

"So what's with Raphael then?" Isabelle asked, suppressing a smile at the fact that Alec had saved Clary and Simon in the past, always the protective big brother. 

"He said he's only remembering bits and pieces and he didn't make a lot of sense until he said we had to get to Alec, that if he didn't tell Magnus what kind of bullet it was then otherwise his magic would have no effect," Simon explained.

"He was there when Alec was shot?" Clary asked alarm in her voice. 

"I was, it's coming back in bits and pieces of new memories are being formed. Some are hazy but there are there. It appears that Alec saved me one night and brought me to Magnus' to heal before he appeared on the fire escape with a bullet in his shoulder. Other than that I don't remember anything else for the time being." Raphael stepped into the room, looking paler than normal if possible for a vampire. 

"If you remember that means that he survives right?" Simon brightened up and Raphael nodded before he sank down into a nearby armchair. 

"I'll try to remember more but I just remember this Shadowhunter who had saved me unconscious in Magnus' arms after being healed of a Downworlder's bullet that hit him and interacted badly with his angel blood." Raphael leaned forward on his knees, lacing his fingers together as he thought back. 

"Oh, Alec." Izzy shook her head; her big brother could never stay out of trouble, could he?

"Alec is going to be fine," Magnus said as he entered the room, looking exhausted much like he did when he was keeping Alec alive when the Parabatai tracking had gone so wrong. 

"It helped that Raphael was here with his knowledge, Jace's Parabatai rune and some fuzzy memories of my own returning we were able to stabilize him just as the wound was healed on our Alexander who is most defiantly stuck in the past." Magnus glanced at Maryse who was still frozen, he flicked his fingers and she disappeared from the loft.

"I hope my past self will be able to stop Alexander from getting himself into any more trouble, but that may not be realistic." Magnus winced as his head throbbed as new memories appeared, they felt like they had been there for so long and now he understood why he had been so drawn to Alexander in the first place. He just wasn't sure he could keep getting these memories and keep himself calm enough to help the child version of his boyfriend in case anything else happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec slowly came too, bracing himself for pain as the events of the previous day made themselves known in the form of aches and a sore shoulder. Alec expanded his senses and felt himself relax as he sank into silk sheets that he had grown accustomed to and the soft scents that Alec associated with Magnus. Alec hummed lowly as he settled down content to sleep his aches off before his eyes snapped open and he was jerking up into a seated position with a gasp.

"Easy little Angel, don't make all my work be for naught." An accented voice teased and a stone settled in Alec's chest.

"Well, we wouldn't want that." Alec teased back on reflex before clamping his lips shut and he looked at anywhere that wasn't his lover who was sitting on a chair by his side, a worn book dangling from his fingers and red streaks in his hair that was only slightly spiked up like he hadn't perfected his style yet.

"You have quite the wit don't you little Angel. I am Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Magnus said with a flourish of blue magic between his ringed fingers.

"Alec. Thank you for healing me, I didn't mean to end up on your fire escape though." Alec rakes his fingers through his hair messing it up further not noticing how Magnus' eyes tracked the movement.

"It's quite all-right little Angel. If you hadn't come to me for help I'm afraid that bullet would have killed you. It was created by a friend of mine to injure or kill anyone with any sort of non-mundane blood in their system. Also, you helped my Raphael and even brought him to my loft to be healed, you can say I'm very interested in you Alec." Magnus leaned forward on his knees giving Alec a deep soul-piercing look. Alec swallowed and refused to make eye contact knowing Magnus would be able to read him perfectly like he always managed to.

"Your reputation precedes you, Warlock Bane, I have heard of your care for Downworlder's and knew the Vampire would be safe here. I will get out of your way once I find my clothes, don't want a Shadowhunter being in your bed ruining your reputation." Alec was wincing even as he spoke the words. Magnus had shared his feelings about Shadowhunter's before meeting Alec and they weren't the nicest but Alec had understood.

"My reputation hmm?" Magnus leaned back in his chair watching without a word as Alec tugged his magically cleaned clothes back into his body, using his stele to pass over his Iratze. 

"I'm afraid I don't have much Warlock Bane in the way of payment but I will offer what I can." Alec straightened up like he was in a meeting with the Clave or the cabinet.

"Think of this as an exchange after all you helped Raphael. Even Stevens and all that." Magnus stepped closer to Alec whose heart rate sped up and he clenched his fingers behind his back.

"I can sense your hiding something Shadowhunter." Magnus purred as he tilted his head up at the taller man.

"I rather not involve you in Shadowhunter business Warlock Bane." The words tasted sour in his mouth but he couldn't drag Magnus further into this mess even if all he wanted to do was pull Magnus down into bed and cuddle down.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." Magnus stepped back and Alec fought back the urge to hug the warlock and soothe his hurt.

"Don't be, just you aren't a Shadowhunter so I see no reason to involve you more than you need to be." Alec backtracked and got a smile in response.

"That's kind of you but I can take care of myself, little Angel." Magnus wiggled his fingers and Alec had to swallow down a laugh.

"That I have no doubt, but it wouldn't be fair." Alec didn't specify whom it would be fair to. Magnus didn't seem to mind in fact he took as it a compliment.

"Official Clave business and all that?" Magnus prodded and grinned in success when Alec couldn't hide a wince at the mention of the Clave.

"Not so much official and I would very much rather the Clave didn't get involved they would just make it worse, as per usual." The last part Alec muttered more to himself but Magnus heard and let out a joyous laugh.

"Oh I do like you, little Angel, be careful lest I keep you," Magnus smirked and Alec felt his cheeks burn, as he knew he wouldn't be opposed to the idea.

"Thank you for your hospitality Warlock Bane but I must be off." Alec pushed on as he stepped around Magnus and out of the bedroom into the loft, not surprised to see Raphael was nowhere in sight but Alec didn't doubt the vampire was nearby.

"I see how it is, leave me high and dry after you peaked my interest," Magnus said dramatically as he followed Alec into the balcony.

"I would never leave you high or dry," Alec said on reflex and blushed when Magnus' lips parted in surprise before he let out a pleased laugh. Alec quickly ran his stele over a few runes and adjusted his quiver and bow, which had magically reappeared yet another thing Magnus did for him.

"Thank you, Magnus," Alec said honestly before Magnus could move Alec was up on the fire escape and leaping off.

Alec looked over his shoulder as he landed on the ground and nodded at Magnus who was staring down at him half bent over the edge of his balcony before he sped off into the night to find Emma before Pierce did. Alec skidded to a stop when a ball of blue magic appeared and he laughed.

"You do hate being left out of the loop Magnus, but thanks. Lead the way!" Alec followed the tracking spell Magnus had sent after him and focused on the little Warlock girl. He had to find her before Pierce or the Clave did, he just hoped he could keep his loved ones out of this mess, well more out than they already are involved.

It didn't take long for Alec to get an uneasy feeling as he followed the glowing orb through the streets of New York, his fears were realized when a piercing scream reached his ears. Alec drew his bow, nocking an arrow as he ran towards the source of the scream and let his arrow fly, separating Pierce from Emma. The child looked between the two and took off down the street, seeing that the Circle member's attention was now focused on Alec. 

"Lightwood, you keep getting in my way." Pierce spun his Seraph blade before lunging forward. Alec leaped up onto a nearby fire escape and fired another arrow, the Circle member grunting when it embedded itself in his thigh. Pierce snarled as he pulled it out of his own skin, tossing it to the side. The man swung his blade, slicing through the metal at the base of the fire escape. 

Alec let out a startled cry as he was forced to jump away from the now collapsing structure. He groaned as he rolled on the gritty pavement that dug into his skin as he came to a stop. Alec pushed himself up before letting out a yelp as he rolled out of the way of the downward swing of Pierce's blade. 

Alec's took in the sight of his bow laying down the alleyway, too far for him to get to. Alec unsheathed his own Seraph blade as he rose to his feet and brought it up just in time to block Pierce's next thrust. 

"I'm going to end you here Lightwood, then when I catch that Warlock bitch I'll bring both of you back to our normal time and show your precious Institute your severed head!" Pierce flaunted his plan and Alec rolled his eyes, he never understood villains and their need to tell you their plans, the demon's at least never wasted his time with meaningless speeches. 

"I think you have forgotten one small detail of your brilliant plan Pierce." Alec adjusted his feet in preparation for his next move. 

"Oh do tell Lightwood." Pierce laughed mockingly. 

"You have to kill me first," Alec smirked as he broke their blades' contact before swiftly executing a spin kick, his boot planted firmly on Pierce's chest. The Circle member stumbled back into the wall, clutching at his chest as pain distorted his face. Alec was on him in the next moment, his blade raised high ready to finish the man. He couldn't take any more risk's with his family and friend's being put in danger by this main and if he was dead Emma may not feel so terrified and flee whenever Alec got close. 

"ALEC STOP!" Magnus' cry made Alec instantly freeze up, his blade inches from Pierce's neck. "Don't kill him!" 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Alec all but snarled not moving from his position of pinning the Circle member to the wall. 

"I'm very interested to see what would happen if you died in the past, aren't you?" Alec's voice was low so only the other man could hear as inched the blade a bit further against Pierce's throat. 

"I may not know you very well but I know you are not a killer! You are a good person, little Angel." Magnus stepped into Alec's line of sight now, hands raised in a calming gesture. Everything in Alec wanted to relax and sag into his boyfriend's arms, but he had to remind himself this wasn't his Magnus and Pierce was here and a threat to the man he would fall in love with.

"You don't know me, maybe this is who I am." Alec's stomach twisted as it pained him just to speak those words to Magnus. 

"You're right, I don't know you. I pride myself on being very good at reading people after all these years and you Alec are not a murderer. He will be punished for whatever he did, but not like this. Not by your hand, please Alec. Let me take him into my version of custody and we will decide what to do with him, together." Magnus risked curling his hand around Alec's wrist. 

"...Since you're so old I think I'll bow to your knowledge this once Magnus… Be grateful, if it wasn't for this Warlock you would be the one with a severed head." Alec snarled at the Circle member who was pale even as a whirling portal appeared behind him and he was dragged in.

Magnus let his arms lower, the portal disappearing having taken Pierce to Magnus' own version of ‘prison'.

"Now let's find… Alec!" Magnus rushed forward on reflex, catching the collapsing form of Alec. He cupped the man's cheek and frowned as he felt how clammy and cold he was, his hand resting on his stomach as his limbs twitched in unseen pain. 

"Hold on Alec, please just hold on." Magnus let his cat eyes flare as he opened another portal that led to his loft. Magnus lifted Alec up into his arms and gently placed him on the nearby couch. He waved his hand over Alec with a flourish, letting his magic seep into the other man's body and his eyebrows raised up when he sensed something odd like he had before when healing the hunter from his bullet wound. 

"I'll be damned, this might actually work." Magnus breathed out as he felt his own magic rushing through Alec, it was faint but it was there. Magnus focused and let his magic flow through his own body and into Alec's. Keeping the pain away and letting it twist with future his magic to double the healing for both versions of Alec.

"You truly are a mystery little Angel, one I plan on solving soon." Magnus murmured to Alec's slumbering form even as he worked his magic to keep Alec alive.


	7. Chapter 7

"I still don't like this." Jace all but pouted as Alec twisted and turned his head to take in the sights of the Institute from his place in Izzy's arms. 

"You know this is the best way to make sure Maryse doesn't arrest Magnus or worse." Clary tried to calm the blond who just heaved a sigh as the two watched as Izzy introduced Alec to Lydia who was silently cooing over how polite and adorable baby Alec was. 

"I just don't think having Alec here so innocent and unprotected is a good idea right now. With Valentine on the loose and his spies everywhere, having Alec stay with Magnus would have been the best option." Jace sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as Lydia and Izzy showed Alec how the interface for their screens worked, the child was in awe and actually giggled when his hand passed through a hologram.

"I know Jace, but we're here and we won't let anything happen to him. Besides seeing him like this is kind of a once in a lifetime thing, I mean… look how happy he is…" Clary couldn't help but beam at the sight of Alec babbling away to Izzy and Lydia about the things he saw in Italy with Magnus. 

"I've never seen him that happy before, he is always taking on the weight of the world by himself, sacrificing himself for all of us…Damn, I need to spar." Jace shook his head and stalked towards the training room, picking up his swords as he began to warm up. Clary understood and decided to go grab her sketchpad to see if she could draw Alec as a child, just to capture the moment and to see if her skills were still there. 

"Is Jace training?" Alec squirmed in Izzy's arms to peer over her shoulder to watch his brother go through the motions with smooth transitions. 

"Yeah I think he's a bit stressed and training helps him." Izzy turned to look at Jace as well and Alec scrunched up his face as he thought for a moment. 

"Go train with him, he's lonely and I'm too small to spar so go Izzy," Alec ordered not deterred by his high voice and small body, he knew his brother was hurting and since he couldn't help (mainly because he was the problem he assumed) he would send Izzy in. 

"Are you sure?" Izzy sounded concerned even as she put Alec on the ground, smiling when he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a flat look. 

"I'll go find mom and dad, I'll be fine now go spar," Alec ordered again and Izzy held her hands up in surrender before trotting over to join Jace. Alec watched as Jace's eyes lit up and a small smile flitted over his face before he set his face in his usual cocky, sure look he had perfected. 

Alec nodded to himself, glad his siblings were okay so he took off down the halls he knew would lead to the room his mom said she would be in for the next few hours doing paperwork for the Clave. 

Alec was so interested in the way the Institute had and hadn't changed as he walked that he didn't notice the shadow following him until a strong arm snaked around his neck. Alec let out a choked noise as he was lifted up off the ground, his legs kicking uselessly as he clawed at the forearm that was tight on his throat. 

"Stay quiet brat or I may accidentally snap your neck." The man hissed and Alec narrowed his eyes as he remembered his training. He snapped his head back as hard as he could, his head hurting as he hit the man's chin powerfully. This loosened the man's grip on him so Alec landed on the floor gracefully before lashing out with his foot, the man grunted as he ended up on his back. Alec saw the runes and standard black Shadowhunter clothing and took off back towards the training room, only trusting Jace and Izzy right now.

"Alec, whoa hey!" Lydia almost collided with the fleeing form of Alec, but the child spun out of the way and flung himself onto Jace as he and Izzy hurried down from the training room.

"Security breach! That man just tried to kidnap me." Alec pointed to the man who was lumbering towards them, blood running down his chin from where Alec's head butted him.

"Come here you little brat!" The man roared, setting those in the control room on guard, as blades were unsheathed. Izzy and Jace shoved Alec behind them, their own blades shining as they went on the offense. 

"Come near our brother and we will kill you where you stand." Izzy snarled as she flicked her wrist and her bracelet turned into a whip that crackled with power in her other hand. 

"Ah!" Alec cried out as he sagged to the ground, a small dagger embedded in his stomach. Jace vaulted over Alec's slumped form and drove his blade into another Shadowhunter's neck and snarled as a Circle rune appeared on his neck. 

"Take him to the cells!" Lydia called out as Izzy had wrapped her whip around the other man and he was seizing on the ground in pain. 

"Alec!" Jace cradled Alec's small form in his arms; the child had his eyes squeezed shut as he gasped for air. 

"Call Magnus!" Jace shouted at Clary who had just entered the control room obviously having heard all the chaos. 

"It's okay big brother, you're going to be okay. Magnus is going to come and fix you right up okay?" Izzy smoothed Alec's hair back with a trembling hand as Alec's eyes rolled up into his head and went limp in Jace's arms. 

A portal spun to life, papers being scattered everywhere as Magnus strode into the Institute, magic sparking off of him and cat eyes on full display. 

"Oh, my Alexander." Magnus cupped Alec's pale cheek before lifting the child version of his love into his arms. 

"Come, I may need your help again Jace." Magnus turned back to the portal just as Maryse flew into the room.

"Warlock put my son down!" She shouted in outrage but actually took a step back when a gust of wind rushed around the room as Magnus lost his hold on his magic for a moment. 

"This is your fault Lightwood, you brought him someplace he thought he was safe and he was assaulted and injured. Alexander is never stepping foot into this building again until you deal with all your moles." Magnus spoke evenly but his cat eyes were sparking with red magic before he spun on his heel and with Jace, Izzy and Clary right behind him entered the portal, taking Alec someplace safe. 

~~/~~

"Are you honestly going to run off again? I just finished healing you, again. I am not cheap little Angel." Magnus crossed his arms as he stared down the Shadowhunter who was checking his weapons; Alec had the decency to look sheepish. Magnus had managed to heal the wound but it had been draining and he thought Alec would at least stay overnight but here he was already gearing up to leave again. 

"I know Warlock Bane and I promise I will pay you, but there is someone out there I need to find before she gets in any more trouble and I don't need you interfering anymore." Alec thought of Emma who had to be scared out of her mind right now and the fact he had to keep Magnus out of this as much as possible considering what they had been through together already. 

"I suppose I was wrong about you then Shadowhunter." Magnus stiffened up and turned from Alec, the movement and the flat tone of voice was like an arrow in Alec's heart. 

"It's not like that Magnus, she is a child and she's out there alone and scared. I have to find her, please understand." Alec spoke softly and saw Magnus' shoulders sag slightly. 

"Here, if she is so important to you this will help you find her faster." Magnus flicked his fingers and the same ball of light appeared like from before. 

"Thank you, Magnus." Alec followed the orb over to the fire escape, he looked over his shoulder at Magnus who was now fixing himself a strong drink and sighed softly. 

"Magnus, I promise you that you will be loved! So, so much! I swear this will happen soon!" Alec cried out and leaped off the roof, his rune glowing not looking back to see if Magnus had reacted to his words. He took off down the street with the orb of magic, leading him towards Emma. 

It didn't take as long as Alec expected to find her; she was hiding under an awning in front of a bakery, swinging her feet and looking terrified like Alec thought she would be feeling. 

"Hi Emma, do you remember me?" Alec slowly knelt in front of the child, not wanting to scare her. She didn't bolt when she saw him walking over so he was going to take that as a good sign. 

"Yup! You're the Shadowhunter who keeps trying to help me." Emma tilted her head as her eyes darted around the area like she was looking for Pierce.

"That's right, I'm Alec and you don't have to worry about that other man. I took care of him, he won't ever come near you again." Alec promised and held his hand out to the little Warlock. 

"Never?" Emma asked quietly as she stared at his hand.

"If he does somehow get out I'll protect you like I did before," Alec swore and smiled gently when Emma curled her small fingers around his larger hand. 

"Okay, Mr. Alec… I'm sorry I got us lost." Emma sniffed as Alec and she walked down the sidewalk, she was glued to his side as they weaved between other people. 

"It's okay, you were scared and your magic reacted. We'll figure out how to get found soon, but first, let's find someplace to stay until then okay?" Alec kept his voice calm and steady, he didn't want her to see how still freaked out he was by this whole time travel thing. 

"Okay, Mr. Alec… Mr. Alec, are other Shadowhunter's helping you?" Emma asked in a tiny voice and Alec let his eyes dart around and mentally swore at the sight of a squad of Shadowhunter's tailing them. 

"No, Emma I need you to get out of here while I hold them off. Find Magnus Bane, he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he's nearby. Use your magic and you will be able to find him." Alec flexed his free hand in preparation. 

"What about you?" She asked, clinging to the back of his jacket as the squad of Shadowhunter's closed in on them, Seraph blades glinting in the sunlight. 

"I'll be fine! Better me than you, now run!" Alec nudged her into action and watched as she fled, panic and fear in her eyes as she threw up a wobbly portal and tossed herself in. Alec let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the Shadowhunter's just for his own much younger mother to thrust the tip of her Seraph blade to his throat. 

"I surrender myself to the judgment of the Silent Brother's in the City of Bones!" Alec shouted out, holding his hands up in surrender as the patrol of Shadowhunter's surrounded him. Alec winced when his mother snarled but lowered her blade away from his neck knowing full well that he was under the protection of the Silent Brother's until his trial in the City of Bones. 

"Take him, don't hurt him that is up to the Silent Brother's to decide." Maryse snapped, stepping back with a disgusted look on her face. Alec let himself be manhandled by two Shadowhunter's and his wrists cuffed in front of him covered with runes. Alec just hoped Emma got to Magnus safely and that the Warlock would protect her no matter how angry he was with Alec.


	8. Final Chapter

Alec rested his head back against the worn bricks that made up the small cell he was sitting in. His legs were sprawled out in front of him the best he could as his wrists and ankles were shackled together and only a length of chain that allowed him to move. He was exhausted after everything that had been happening, he had been hurt numerous times and he couldn't even remember the last time he had a good nights sleep. 

However, no matter how heavy his eyelids were he refused to sleep here, remembering what Jace had told him one night on Magnus' balcony. If you slept while in the cells of the City of Bones then your worst nightmares would come to life, in other words don't ever sleep there if you can avoid it. Alec just hoped Emma had gotten to Magnus safety and the Warlock would understand why he had to leave and would keep her safe. Figures he would get rid of Pierce but now he had to deal with the Clave. 

"You are different than others see you." A Silent Brother's voice echoed in his head, Alec looked at the door of his cell to see a Silent Brother standing there. 

"I suppose I am." Alec conceded unsure what the Silent Brother was getting at.

"The Warlock child you were with… She is safe with the High Warlock, while you will not be if the Shadowhunter's ask you the wrong questions during your interrogation. We shall endeavor to keep the secrets from your time a secret the best we can. We will intervene if that is needed." The Silent Brother spoke into Alec's mind as he unlocked the door to his cell. Alec used the wall the best he could to stand on his own feet and shuffle out behind the cloaked figure.

"Thank you, it's more than I expected to be honest." Alec chuckled as they slowly made their way to where the Soul Sword was resting. 

"You are a good man Alexander Lightwood and this is not the time nor the place for your story to end." The Brother said mysteriously before falling silent as they entered the room where a younger Maryse was waiting alongside Hodge and a few other Shadowhunter's Alec didn't recognize. 

Alec's blood boiled at the sight of Hodge before his shoulders slumped as he realized even with everything he did, Alec still considered him a part of his family because, in the end, he did save Jace in his own way in the City of Bones. 

"Pick up the Soul Sword and we will begin." The Silent Brother stated for all to hear, Alec shuffled over to the sword and grunted as the heavy weighted sword was placed in between his shackled hands. 

"What is your name?" Maryse stated firmly, her fingers curled around the hilt of her blade as she inspected Alec more closely. Alec kept his mouth shut before gasping as pain shot through his system but he gritted his teeth to keep himself silent. 

"Your name!" Maryse snapped as Alec cried out in pain as the Soul Sword burned him from the inside as he tried to resist its power, to tell the truth. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" He finally cried out and the pain stopped, letting him slump in his chains breathing heavily. 

"That's impossible!" Maryse paled at his words and the way the sword reacted.

‘The Soul Sword does not allow the person holding it to tell a lie. He is Alexander Lightwood.’ The Silent Brother's voice rang in all their heads. 

"How is that possible?" Hodge looked at Alec with far too much interest. 

"A combination of a mission and wrong place, wrong time," Alec said honestly and breathed out in relief when the sword didn't cause him pain. 

"What happened to our Alec then?" Hodge pressed on and Alec actually winced back at the genuine care that the blond was radiating. 

"I honestly don't know, but if he is where I think he is… My family will take good care of him." Alec promised not knowing why he cared about easing the worry of a traitor, but this was Hodge. The man who was more of a father to Alec than his actual father was. 

"That's something I guess," Hodge muttered as Maryse stepped forward obviously had enough with idle talk. 

"The Warlock child you were with, what do you want with her?" Maryse asked as she took in the sight of her ‘son' with a look of disdain, but it was nothing new to Alec.

"We need to help each other," Alec said simply and adjusted his hold on the sword, pleased that it hadn't pained him again. 

"Help how?" She pressed and Alec refused to tell her anymore and readied himself for pain, but before the sword could start to burn him a Silent Brother pulled it out of his hands.

"This integration is over." The Silent Brother escorted Alec towards a hallway. 

"No, it is not! Get him back here NOW!" Maryse shouted but Alec couldn't see her anymore as he shuffled down the hallway of the City of Bones. 

"Why are you helping me?" Alec quietly asked the Silent Brother as they moved through the darkened halls. 

"We preserve time when needed and your Warlock is waiting outside of the City with the young Warlock child, the timeline will be righted and we will erase the Shadowhunter's memories of ever meeting you." The Silent Brother stated and Alec felt himself relax at the knowledge this whole time travel ordeal will be done with soon. He desperately wanted to curl up with his Magnus and sleep for a week. 

"Thank you, just… Thank you." Alec bowed in respect after the Silent Brother snapped his shackles off and Alec got an incline of the brother's head in return. Alec blinked a few times as he stepped out of the City of Bones, the moon was high in the sky above them and it illuminated both Magnus and Emma.

"Alec!" Emma flew at the Shadowhunter, throwing her small arms around his waist as she clung to him.

"You got to Magnus safely then, I'm so glad you're alright Emma." Alec knelt down and held the girl close before lifting her up to settle her on his hip as Magnus approached the two with a soft smile that made Alec's heart beat faster. 

"So this is who you were talking about. Well, I bet you could imagine my surprise when this little lady appeared in my loft babbling about how her tall friend Alec was taken away by other Shadowhunter's." Magnus ran a hand down Emma's back and the young Warlock sighed softly as she nuzzled against Alec's neck as she relaxed further. 

"I didn't want you to get involved." Alec offered up weakly. 

"I understand why, time travel is a tricky thing." Magnus hummed in agreement and Alec let out a soft puff of breath.

"I can see why you wanted to keep me in the dark, more so as we are together in the future," Magnus said casually as he waved his glowing hands to form a portal, Alec just smiled sheepishly already figuring that Magnus knew that secret.

"Shall we Alexander?" Magnus purred using Alec's full name for the first time and Alec let out a shudder before following Magnus into the portal. 

"Alright, sweetie can you focus your magic like I showed you before?" Magnus knelt in front of Emma who Alec had placed on the ground once they were safe inside of Magnus' loft. 

"Uh-huh!" Emma chirped happily as she focused and her magic started to swirl around her. Her adorable face scrunched up as she focused and worked her magic to the best of her abilities. 

"Pierce sadly will go back with you two, it's the way this spell works so be careful Alexander." Magnus let his own magic mingle with Emma's and Alec watched as the two worked together in silent awe. 

"I'll protect her," Alec promised and Magnus flashed him an almost sad smile. 

"Do not forget to protect yourself as well Alexander," Magnus said softly and Alec nodded mutely as there was a lump in his throat at the soft words and their meaning. 

"Thank you, Magnus, I know I was kind of an ass well a giant one after all the help you gave me…" A pair of soft lips pressing against his cut off Alec and he sighed happily at the familiar touch. 

"Consider that payment and a promise that I will find you and we will have that love you spoke of," Magnus swore to a now blushing Alec as a white portal swirled to life.

"You'll have to promise not to give up on me when we meet I’ll be working on some stuff but I promise it will be worth it Magnus, I will always love you." Alec cupped Magnus' cheek softly before stepping into the portal, Emma glued to his side and the portal flashed and the resulting light all but blinded Magnus who threw his hands up to protect his eyes. 

"Hello!" A cute, high-pitched voice said causing Magnus to look down at a child who was very clearly Alexander. 

"Hello there Alexander, did you enjoy your time in the future?" Magnus knelt down to eye level with his future lover who was far too adorable for his own good. 

"I did! We even went to Italy and you changed your hair color and I love your cat eyes." Child Alec started to babble as he touched the Warlock's facial hair gently and in a familiar movement. 

"Why thank you, little Angel, I'm glad you are safe and sound." Magnus knew what he had to do to keep the timeline intact so he settled for pulling the already runed child in for a tight hug.

"You're not as shiny today Magnus, I like it when you're shiny," Alec mumbled as Magnus worked his magic, a mist of blue light appeared around the duo and working out of the loft to search out for those who had encountered with adult Alec that he knew of. 

Alec let out a soft yawn and dozed off against Magnus' neck and the Warlock pressed a kiss to his forehead as he opened a portal, sending the dozing child through before he forgot about Alexander fully.

"Until we meet again my little Angel," Magnus whispered before the spell did its work and he fell into the darkness to wake up with no memory of his encounters with Alexander of the future. 

~~/~~

"Stay back!" A far too familiar voice brought Alec back to consciousness along with the cold touch of metal against his throat. 

Alec blinked as he realized he was being used as a human shield to fend off an angry looking Magnus Bane. Magnus' cat eyes were on full display and red bursts of magic sparking from his fingers as Emma clung to the Warlock's legs, peering around to look at Alec with wide, worried eyes. Clary was holding her own Seraph blade high to add extra protection for Emma just in case. 

"Magnus made me spare you and this is the thanks we get Pierce?" Alec rasped out as he put the pieces together.

"Shut up Lightwood or I'll make good on my promise to take your head!" Pierce snarled but Alec could hear the undertone of panic.

"You are not going to be walking out of here alive if you even try." Izzy's voice came from the other side of the room and the familiar crackling noise of her whip echoed in the room.

"Release my brother right now or you'll be the one without a head," Jace ordered from where he had snuck up on Pierce, pressing the tip of his own blade to the middle of Pierce's back. 

Pierce huffed annoyed but dropped his blade and Alec stumbled away from the Circle member and right into Magnus arms who used one arm to hold the eldest Lightwood to his side protectively as his free hand flared with his magic as a portal appeared under Pierce's feet. The man yelped as he dropped into it before it winked out of sight. 

"Are you hurt Alexander?" Magnus looked his love over with worried eyes as he held him close.

"I'm fine love, your past self is a good healer," Alec promised and finally, finally kissed his Magnus. 

"Yes, yes, how adorable but get over here." Jace hauled Alec in for a tight hug once the two lovers parted and exchanged soft and somewhat giddy smiles. 

"Good to have you back man, little you kind of freak me out. I'm used to you towering over everyone." Jace whumped Alec on the back before stepping back to let Izzy all but tackle their big brother.

"You were so unbelievably cute Alec! I have so many pictures to prove it now, but I'm glad you're back to you." Izzy clung to her brother who kissed her hair with a soft laugh. 

"I'm glad too, seeing you guys as kids kind of threw me for a loop too." Alec chuckled at the faces his siblings made his words like they were trying to remember something but couldn't.

"Simons says you saved us when we were kids, but you know I don't remember but thank you." Clary held her pinky up to Alec with a small smile on her lips.

"Pink promise Fray." Alec hooked his pinky with her's and she laughed in delight at how he understood the mundane reference. 

"Um, Mr. Alec? Thank you for saving me and protecting me even though I caused so much trouble." Emma tugged on Alec's pants, gnawing on her lower lip as she looked up at him with Bambi eyes that reminded Alec of Izzy when she was younger. 

"You are most welcome, I'm just glad you're safe." Alec knelt down to look at Emma, his voice gentle and she nodded rapidly before tossing herself at him for another hug.

"Magnus, do you think we have room for one more for the night?" Alec turned to his boyfriend who was watching the reunions with a happy look on his face. 

"Of course Alexander, first door on the left," Magnus replied as he snapped his fingers. Alec nodded his thanks and headed towards the mentioned room to put the half-asleep girl to bed. 

"Take care of our brother Magnus." Izzy patted Magnus' on the shoulder and the Warlock looked at the Shadowhunter's in surprise.

"You're not staying? You know you all have rooms here?" Magnus had no idea why they were willing to let Alec out of their sights; he planned on having Alexander in the loft for a solid couple of days at the least.

"Nah we are going to help Maryse and Lydia deal with our infestation, but we need you to keep Alec out of there until it's safe." Jace shook his head as the trio headed towards the front door.

“Perhaps I'll take him to Italy again, maybe this time he will remember it." Magnus chuckled lightly as he saw the three off before throwing his wards up so nothing and no one could enter and pose a threat to his Alexander. 

"She's out like a light, thanks for making room for her." Alec stepped back into the living room, covering a yawn with his hand. 

"I think it's time for some rest, you can tell me about your adventures in the morning." Magnus pulled his love into his arms and steered them towards their bedroom, Alec going willingly even if his steps were sluggish. 

"Where are the others?" Alec asked as he slowly blinked when Magnus snapped his fingers and they both were in their comfortable sleep clothes. 

"At the Institute, they all but ordered me to keep you here until you are recovered fully. Time travel and I'm assuming injuries can take a lot out of you." Magnus guided Alec into their bed, sliding in next to his lover pulling the sheets up to keep them warm. 

"Yeah, okay… I love you Mags." Alec muttered as he fell asleep, curled towards Magnus and his comforting presence. 

"I love you too my little Angel." Magnus kissed Alec's cheek before tucking him under his own chin and holding him close, as he finally felt complete with Alec in his arms here in his arms and decided he would work on retrieving his memories in the morning.


End file.
